UNMGF
by Warringer
Summary: Ranma als Marine in einer Spezialeinheit der UN
1. Disclaimer

UNMGF  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht   
verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFöG.  
  
Ranma ½ gehört Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
Alles was sonst verwendet wird gehört irgendjemandem.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfüttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Dieter Bohlen bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics können süchtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die   
Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Kapitel 1 (unvollständig)

UNMGF  
  
"Deckung!" schrie einer der Marines, als vor ihnen eine Handgranate explodierte.  
  
Zwei seiner Leute und Freunde brachen blutÃ¼berstÃ¶mt zusammen, als sie von den Granatsplittern getroffen wurden. Er und die anderen sprangen sofort hinter die nÃ¤chsten Felsen, die es hier in dieser gottverlassenen Ecke von Afganistan zu genÃ¼ge gab. Zwei weitere Privates wurden bei ihren SprÃ¼ngen von den beginnenden AK-47 Salven der Taliban getroffen. Einer von ihnen konnte sich noch in Deckung bringen, der andere wurde von den Kugeln regelrecht zersiebt.  
  
Er sah kurz Ã¼ber den Felsen hinter dem er Deckung gesucht hatte und konnte die KÃ¶pfe von fÃ¼nf Taliban erkennen, aber er spÃ¼rte, das sie zu neunt waren. Neun Ki-Signaturen. FÃ¼nf vor seinem Zug, vier hinter ihm.  
  
"ScheiÃŸe," murmelte er.  
  
"Es sind neun!" schrie er Ã¼ber den LÃ¤rm des Feuergefechtes hinweg," FÃ¼nf auf zwÃ¶lf, vier auf sechs!"  
  
Er griff sein M-4 fester, sprang kurz hinter seiner Deckung hervor, feuerte einige Runden auf einen der Taliban und ging grade noch rechtzeitig wieder in Deckung, als ihm einige AK-Salven um die Ohren flogen.  
  
Neben ihm brach ein Private zusammen. Er war im Brustbereich und am Hals getroffen worden.  
  
"Sarge," flÃ¼sterte der Private.  
  
Er sah den Private an und spÃ¼rte, wie seine Ki-Signatur schwÃ¤cher wurde. Die AK-Salve hatte sein Herz getroffen.  
  
"Ich bin da, Perkins," sagte er mit einem LÃ¤cheln," Wir kommen hier raus."  
  
Private Perkins starb in seinen Armen. Er starrte den erkaltenden Leichnahm einige Sekunden an. Dabei ging ihm der Satz durch den Kopf, den ihm sein Vater in den elf Jahren Martial Arts Training auf der StraÃŸe immer wieder eingetrichtert hatte und wegen dem er letzendendes hier war.  
  
"Ein Martial Artist hat die Pflicht, die Schwachen und Hilflosen zu beschÃ¼tzen."  
  
Der Marine, der in seinen Armen gestorben war, war grade erst zwanzig geworden. Nach den TerroranschlÃ¤gen am 11. September 2001 hatte er sich freiwillig fÃ¼r Afganistan gemeldet. Ihm stiegen TrÃ¤nen in die Augen. Der Tod des Jungen, der nur sieben Jahre jÃ¼nger war als er, war leider der AuslÃ¶ser.  
  
Niemand von seinen Leuten wÃ¼rde mehr sterben, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Sein, in den Kampfsituationen seiner Jugend, geschÃ¤rfter, taktischer Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Gleichzeitig begann er blau zu leuchten und gespenstische blaue Flammen umwaberten seinen KÃ¶rper. Vorsichtig legte er Private Perkins zu Boden und griff nach dessen M-4.  
  
Mit je einer M-4 in jeder Hand sprang er in die HÃ¶he. WÃ¤hrend er hÃ¶her stieg, als sich jeder Marine je vorstellen konnte, feuerte er Runde um Runde in Richtung der von vorn angreifenden Taliban. Seine Landung erfolgte auf dem Felsen, der ihm vorher als Deckung gedient hatte. Die AK-Salven, die ihm entgegenschlugen, fielen, abgebremst von seiner gewaltigen Ki-Aura, zu Boden, bevor sie ihn treffen konnten. Als beide M-4 leer waren, fielen keine SchÃ¼sse mehr und er konnte aus dieser Richtung keine Ki-Signaturen mehr spÃ¼ren. Blieben noch die anderen vier.  
  
Er lieÃŸ die beiden M-4 fallen und fuhr herum. Die verbleibenen Taliban versteckten sich zusammen unter einem Ãœberhang. Ohne ein Wort feuerte er einen basketballgroÃŸen Ki-Ball auf den Ãœberhang ab, der bei der BerÃ¼hrung pulverisiert wurde, wie von zwei Kilo C4. Der Ãœberhang barst auseinander und begrub die Angreifer unter sich.  
  
Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, sprang er mit einem gewaltigen Satz zu dem Punkt, wo einer der toten Taliban lag. Er wollte sehen, wer Perkins auf dem Gewissen hatte. Als er den toten KÃ¶rper vor sich in einer sich ausbreitenden Blutlarche liegen sah, erstarrte er und brach auf die Knie zusammen. Seine Ki-Aura verschwand Ã¼bergangslos.  
  
"Das sind Kinder," sagte er leise.  
  
"Das sind Kinder," hallte er in seinem Kopf wieder, als er schweiÃŸgebadet aufwachte.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein schweiÃŸnasses Gesicht und sah auf den Radiowecker neben seinem Bett. Sieben Uhr einundzwanzig zeigten die roten Digitalziffern an. Er schloÃŸ kurz die Augen.  
  
'Seit sechs Monaten das erste Mal wieder dieser Traum,' dachte er,' Vielleicht leigt es daran, daÃŸ ich wieder in Japan bin.'  
  
Ranma Saotome, seit zehn Jahren US-amerikanischer StaatsbÃ¼rger und Captain des US Marine Corps, setzte sich auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Er sah in den Spiegel.  
  
Er sah einen, fÃ¼r das weibliche Geschlecht, unglaublich attraktiven, einunddreiÃŸig jÃ¤hrigen Japaner mit einem muskulÃ¶sen KÃ¶rper, strahlend blauen Augen, die die gewisse Traurigkeit eines Soldaten zeigten, der Fronterfahrung hatte, und schwarzen Haaren, die im Nacken in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren. Durch die rechte Augenbraue und Ã¼ber die Stirn ging eine gut zu erkennende Narbe, die Erinnerung an einem QuerschlÃ¤ger aus Afganistan.  
  
Er stellte das kalte Wasser an und lieÃŸ es sich Ã¼ber den Kopf laufen. Als Ranma wieder in den Spiegel sah, stand dort ein blauÃ¤ugiger Rotschopf mit Pferdeschwanz und einem KÃ¶rper, der jedes Supermodell grÃ¼n vor Neid werden lieÃŸ. Ranma's Vorgesetzte wuÃŸten von der Tatsache, daÃŸ er seit seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr und einem Besuch im chinesischen Jusenkyo aquatranssexuell war, aber sie wuÃŸten bereits seit den 60'ern von diesem Ort und seiner Wirkung. Ranma's jetziger Vorgesetzter war sogar selbst ein Opfer einer Quelle von Jusenkyo.  
  
Eine kalte und dann warme Dusche spÃ¤ter, ging er zurÃ¼ck in das Schlafzimmer seines Hotelzimmers und begann mit seinen morgentlichen Ãœbeungen. Einhundert LiegestÃ¼tze, einhundert Situp's und einige High-Speed-Kata's, die den Raum mit dem LÃ¤rm von mehreren SchallmauerdurchbrÃ¼chen fÃ¼llten.  
  
Dann zog er sich an. Eine weite Jogging-Hose, ein graues USMC-T-Shirt und ein Paar Nike's.  
  
Es folgte ein ausgiebiges FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck, bei dem der genug aÃŸ, um eine vierkÃ¶pfige Familie zu versogen. Nach dem Essen setzte er sich vor den Fernseher und sah sich einige Anime an. Macross und Gundam. Er lachte sich halb tot, als er die Kampfszenen sah.  
  
Um halb neun klopfte es an der TÃ¼r. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus, stand auf und Ã¶ffnete sie.  
  
"Bereit, Captain?" fragte eine mÃ¤nnliche Stimme.  
  
Vor der TÃ¼r stand ein dreiÃŸigjÃ¤hriger Man mit dunkelblonen Haaren, grauen Augen und einem starken britischen Akzent.  
  
"Klar, Collins," antwortete Ranma und schloÃŸ die TÃ¼r hinter sich.  
  
Darryl Collins war Leftenent bei den Britischen Royal Marines. Zum ersten Mal hatte Ranma ihn im Rahmen der UN-Friedenstruppe in Afganistan kennen gelernt und heute waren sie zusammen in der selben UN-Spezialeinheit.  
  
"Hast du schon einen Ãœbungsplatz fÃ¼r uns?"  
  
Ranma lÃ¤chelte. Und ob er einen hatte. Bevor er in die Staaten gegangen war, hatte er schlieÃŸlich zwei Jahre in Nerima gelebt.  
  
"Aber klar doch. Es sind nur zehn Kilometer von hier," sagte er.  
  
Sein Englisch besaÃŸ nach dreizehn Jahren in den Staaten nur noch einen so leichten japanischen Akzent, daÃŸ er normalerweise Ã¼berhÃ¶hrt wurde.  
  
"Zehn Kilometer?" Collins seufzte," Joggen?"  
  
"Yep. Und dann geht es gleich los."  
  
Collins verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Du wÃ¤rst ein guter Drill-Sergeant."  
  
Ranma schÃ¼ttelte lachend den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, ich bin zu gutmÃ¼tig."  
  
WÃ¤hrend sie zum 'Ãœbungsplatz' joggten, dachte Ranma darÃ¼ber nach, was ihn letztlich wieder nach Japan gebracht hatte."  
  
Ranma stand im BÃ¼ro von Colonell Dick Swigard, dem Kommandanten der UNMGF, der United Nations Mechanised Guardian Force, einer relativ kleinen UN- Spezialeinheit, in ihrem HauptstÃ¼tzpunkt in Penzing, Deutschland, dem ehemaligen StÃ¼tzpunkt des 61. Lufttransportgeschwaders der deutschen Luftwaffe.  
  
Er sah den Colonell an.  
  
"Warum ich, Sir?"  
  
Swigard lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Ganz einfach. Zum einen sind sie mein bester Mann und zum anderen sind sie gebÃ¼rtiger Japaner."  
  
"Wenn Shinoja Enterprises nicht in Nerima wÃ¤re, hÃ¤tte ich ja kein Problem. Aber...."  
  
"Kein Aber, Captain. Ich kenne ihr Problem. Sehen sie es als Change, mit ihrer Vergangenheit ins Reine zu kommen."  
  
Ranma verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Eine High-School?" fragte Collins.  
  
Ranma nickte.  
  
"Furrikan-High. Hier bin ich zu Schule gegangen. - Ich denke Direktor Kuno hat kein Problem damit, wenn wir den Sportplatz benutzen."  
  
Er lÃ¤chelte etwas, als sie sich dem Sportplatz nÃ¤herten. Er konnte sich noch gut an seine KÃ¤mpfe mit Ryoga, Kuno un den anderen erinnern. Er sah sich um.  
  
In den BetonwÃ¤nden gab es immer noch die AbdrÃ¼cke von menschlichen KÃ¶rpern uns BrÃ¼che von Bracking-Point's. Er ging auf einen der AbdrÃ¼cke zu.  
  
"Hey, Collins."  
  
Er deutete auf den Abdruck.  
  
"Das war ich," sagte er lÃ¤chelnd.  
  
Collins pfiff beinahe anerkennend.  
  
"Wie tief? Zehn Zentimeter?"  
  
"Kommt in etwa hin."  
  
"Darf ich raten? Ryoga?"  
  
Ranma schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Akane, als sie, wie immer, sauer war."  
  
"Uhh," machte Collins und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Hey, ihr Essen hat versucht mich zu essen."  
  
Er deutete auf den leeren Sportplatz.  
  
"Lass uns anfangen."  
  
Die beiden sprangen auf das Sportfeld. WÃ¤hrend Collins in eine Kampfstellung ging, die ein wenig an Jacky Chan Filme erinnerte, stand Ranma gegenÃ¼ber, die HÃ¤nde auf dem RÃ¼cken.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden griff Collins an. Ein linker Hacken war auf Ranma's Kopf gezielt, traf aber nur Luft. Ein nachfolgender Spin-Kick brachte das selbe Ergebnis.  
  
Zwei Minuten lang wich Ranma den Tritten und SchlÃ¤gen von Collins einfach aus. Dabei hÃ¤tten sie ausgereicht, um bei der nÃ¤chsten Olympiade Platin zu gewinnen. Dann schlug Ranma einmal zu und traf Collins' Bauch. Der Schlag drÃ¼ckte Collins die Luft aus den Lungen und warf ihn drei Meter nach hinten. HÃ¤tte Ranma etwas stÃ¤rker zugeschlagen, wÃ¤re Collins' WirbelsÃ¤ule gebrochen und er hÃ¤tte einen hÃ¼bschen Eindruck hinterlassen, in einer der WÃ¤nde. Er stand Ã¤chzend auf hielt sich mit einer Hand den Bauch.  
  
"Lass mich raten," sagte er," Defensive?"  
  
"Bingo," antwortete Ranma," Der Kandidat erhÃ¤lt hundert Gummipunkte."  
  
Er ging auf Collins zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
"Bist nicht der einzige mit so 'ner ScheiÃŸ Defensive. Die von Akane war genauso schlecht."  
  
Kurz nachdem er das gesagt hatte, traff ihn ein Tritt von hinten in der rechten Seite. Vollkommen Ã¼berracht stÃ¼rzte er zu Boden.  
  
"Wessen Defnsive ist jetzt ScheiÃŸe?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme.  
  
Ranma schÃ¼ttelte eine leichte Benommenheit aus seinem Kopf. Dann rappelte er sich auf und sah die Sprecherin an. Was er sah verschlug ihm den Atem.  
  
Blau-schwarze Haare und das attrakitvste LÃ¤cheln der Welt.  
  
"Holy Shit," entfuhr es ihm," Akane?"  
  
Sie lÃ¤chelte breiter. Ein eindeutiges Ja. Sie hatte sich in den letzten dreizehn Jahren seit dem Kuno-Vorfall verÃ¤ndert. In Ranma's Augen nur zu ihrem Besseren.  
  
Er schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken ein zweites Mal zu klÃ¤ren. Dann sah er sie skeptisch an.  
  
"Was willst du? Die ScheiÃŸe aus mir raus prÃ¼geln?"  
  
Ihr Geschicht wurde ernst.  
  
"Du denkst noch an den Vorfall vor dreizehn Jahren?"  
  
"Woran sonst?"  
  
Darauf grinste sie breit.  
  
"Kuno hat sich vertan. Er hatte die Informationen von einem Ranma Saotame aus Kyoto. Hat sich zwei Tage nach deinem Verschwinden herausgestellt."  
  
Damit stÃ¼rzte sie sich auf Ranma und drÃ¼ckte ihn ganz fest an sich. Ranma lieÃŸ nur ein heiseres Gurgeln hÃ¶hren.  
  
"Ich habe dich vermisst."  
  
Ranma wurde rot. Ein plÃ¶tzliches, lautes Lachen brachte die beiden auseinander, bevor es zu einem Kuss kommen konnte. Sie sahen, wie sich Collins vor lachen auf dem Boden wÃ¤lzte.  
  
"Was gibt es da zu lachen?" fragte Akane laut.  
  
Collins konnte sich nur mit MÃ¼he zusammenreiÃŸen.  
  
"Ich werd' nicht mehr," stieÃŸ er zwischen den Lachern hervor," Captain Ranma 'Ich reiÃŸ jede Frau auf' Saotome wird rot. Zum Todlachen!"  
  
Akane sah Ranma fragend an.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Ranma verbeugte sich leicht, lÃ¤chelte und hoffte, da sie nicht alles mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Captain Ranma Saotome, United States Marine Corps. Stets zu Diensten."  
  
Dann wurde Akane plÃ¶tzlich rot vor Wut und eine rote Ki-Aura baute sich um sie auf.  
  
'Uh Oh.'  
  
"'Ich reiÃŸ jede Frau auf'?" schrie sie.  
  
Ranma sah Collins von der Seite an.  
  
"DafÃ¼r krieg ich dich morgen dran, Collins," sagte er, bevor er sich dem Tendo Dojo auf einer ballistischen Flugbahn nÃ¤herte und in einem nur allzubekannten Koi-Teich landete.  
  
Eine triefnasse, weibliche Ranma lÃ¶ste sich aus dem Teich. Dabei fluchte sie wie ein Rohrspatz. Ranma hatte den 'American Way of Life' so sehr verinnerlicht, daÃŸ man ihn/sie ohne weiteres fÃ¼r eine/n gebÃ¼rtige/n Amerikaner/in halten konnte. Und dazu gehÃ¶rte nun mal das Fluchen. Obwohl selbst jeder der in der Southside von LA aufgewachsen war, tiefrot geworden wÃ¤re.  
  
'Aber eins muÃŸ man ihr lassen,' dachte sie,' Sie zielt immer noch verdammt gut.'  
  
Dann sah sie den Teich an. Die Koi schwammen aufgescheucht hin und her.  
  
'Die haben sich an meine Abwesenheit gewÃ¶hnt.'  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
'Uh Oh.'  
  
Das nÃ¤chste was Ranma merkte, war wie jemand versuchte das Leben aus ihr heraus zu quetschen. Die Umarmung war stark genug um Ryoga auf die Knie zu bringen. Wieder war nur ein Gurgeln ihr erster Kommentar. Dann lief sie blau an.  
  
"Luft," stieÃŸ sie keuchend hervor.  
  
Die Umarmung lockerte sich und sie konnte erkennen, wer sie umarmte.  
  
"Guten Tag, Tendo-san," sagte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung.  
  
Soun Tenso hatte sich nicht sehr verÃ¤ndert, wenn man von den inzwischen grauen Haaren und den erstaunlich wenigen Altersfalten absah. Genau so war er ein emotionales Wrack, leicht an der TrÃ¤nenflut zu erkennen.  
  
"Ranma-chan!" schrie eine zweite Stimme.  
  
Sie bekam eine GÃ¤nsehaut und es lieÃŸ ihr kalt den RÃ¼cken herunter. Das nÃ¤chste was sie merkte, war die Landung eines KÃ¶rpers auf ihrer Brust. Besagter, etwa sechzig Zentimeter langer KÃ¶rper klammerte sich fest und rieb sich am dem nassen T-Shirt.  
  
"Hallo, Happi," sagte sie mit einer eisklalten Stimme, die Helium zum gefrieren bringen konnte," Schade, daÃŸ du noch lebst, aber das lÃ¤ÃŸt sich Ã¤ndern."  
  
Ranma meinte den letzten Teil nur zu etwa 95% ernst. Sie griff denn kleinen, runzeligen Gnom, der ein Martial Arts GroÃŸmeister war. Aber Ranma war es inzwischen ebenfalls. Zumal sie jetzt auch andere Kampfsportarten, wie das sÃ¼damerikanische Capuera, beherrschte. Sie hob Happosai auf AugenhÃ¶he und lÃ¤chelte kalt.  
  
"Ich denke es ist Zeit mein Handycap zu verbessern."  
  
In der anderen Hand erschien aus dem Nichts ein GolfschlÃ¤ger, genauer gesagt ein Neuner Eisen. Happosai bekam groÃŸe Augen. Ranma setze ihn auf den Boden und hielt ihn mit einem FuÃŸ fest. Dann hohlte sie auf.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Der GolfschlÃ¤ger bekam Kontakt mit Happosai's Seite und schleuderte ihn in die Mauer, die das Dojo und das Haus umgab. DreiÃŸig Sekunden spÃ¤ter fiel er aus dem Eindruck, den er hinterlassen hatte, und blieb bewegungs- und bewuÃŸtlos liegen.  
  
Der GolfschlÃ¤ger ruhte inzwischen auf Ranma's rechter Schulter. Sie seuftze.  
  
"Naja, ein perverser, alter Gnom ist nun mal kein Golfball."  
  
Dann lÃ¤chelte sie.  
  
"Aber vielleicht eignet er sich als Baseball. Oder als Ziel beim TontaubenschieÃŸen."  
  
Sie sah Soun an.  
  
"Ich kann ja wohl mal eben ins Bad, oder?"  
  
Soun nickte, noch immer positiv geschockt von dem plÃ¶tzlichen Auftauchen Ranma's und seinem/ihrem Verhalten Happosai gegenÃ¼ber. Er stÃ¼rzte zum Telefon. Genma muÃŸte es unbedingt erfahren.  
  
Im Bad machte Ranma, was sie in diesen FÃ¤llen immer machte. Ihre Ki-Aura flammte auf und trocknete ihre Kleidung im Handumdrehen. Es folgte ein kurzes Kopfbad mit warmen Wasser und ein Gang zur Toilette.  
  
Einige Minuten spÃ¤ter betrat er den Wohnraum und wollte sich von Soun verabschieden, aber er hÃ¶rte, wie jemand die HaustÃ¼r Ã¶ffnete. Akane und Collins kamen kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter in den Wohnraum.  
  
"Alles Okay, Captain?" fragte Collins mit einem sehr stark akzentbehafteten Japanisch.  
  
Ranma lachte auf.  
  
"Als ob mich so etwas umbringen wÃ¼rde. Zum einen bin ich daran gewÃ¶hnt, daÃŸ Akane fester zuschlÃ¤gt und zum anderen war meine letzte schwere Verletzung ein Beinbruch, nachdem die Navy einen Paveway-Abwurf vermurxt hat."  
  
Soun sah Ranma verwirrt an.  
  
"Captain?" fragte er, wie zehn Minuten frÃ¼her seine jÃ¼ngste Tochter.  
  
Ranma machte da selbe wie vor zehn Minuten. Er verbeugte sich leicht und lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Captain Ranma Saotome, United States Marine Corps. Seht's zu Diensten."  
  
Jetzt war Ranma froh, nicht zu nahe an Soun zu stehen. Der nahm nÃ¤mlich seine zweite Funktion als BewÃ¤sserunganlage war. Collins sah ihn zwinkernd an.  
  
"Ist der immer so?"  
  
"Yep. Seit ich ihn kenne."  
  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Soun beruhigt.  
  
"Du bist Soldat?"  
  
"Ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung Marine."  
  
Akane nahm Ranma jetzt etwas genauer unter die Lupe. Er war etwas Ã¤lter, aber immer noch gut aussehend, die etwas stÃ¤rker ausgeprÃ¤gten Muskeln machten ihn sogar noch gutaussehender als vor dreizehn Jahren.  
  
'Aber immer noch der Mann, in den ich mich verliebt habe,' dachte sie.  
  
"Woher hast du die Narbe?"  
  
Ranma fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger Ã¼ber die Narbe.  
  
"Ein Hinterhalt in Afganistan," sagte er leise," Drei meiner Leute sind dabei draufgegangen."  
  
Er senkte den Blick.  
  
"Es waren gute Jungs."  
  
"Du warst in Afganistan?" fragten Soun und Akane unison.  
  
Ranma sah wieder auf und lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Ja. Vor euch steht der Mann der Bin Laden aus aus seinem Versteck gezerrt hat."  
  
Eine weibliche Ranma, gekleidet in viel zu groÃŸe WÃ¼stentarnkleidung, stand in einem kleinen betonausgekleideten Raum. Die Waffen waren ihr alle abgenommen worden. Sie wuÃŸte was jetzt kam. Sie hatte es schon einige Male mitgemacht.  
  
Zwei Taliban hatten ihre AK's auf sie gerichtet und ein weiterer hielt ihre Arme auf dem RÃ¼cken fest, damit sie nicht fliehen konnte.  
  
Die schwere StahltÃ¼r die zu dem Raum fÃ¼hrte, Ã¶ffnete sich und drei MÃ¤nner kamen herein, Zwei von ihnen waren Taliban mit amerikanischen M-16 und der dritte war der Mann, den Ranma zu hassen gelernt hatte.  
  
Osama Bin Laden. Der Mann der Kinder in den Krieg schickte, der Unschuldige umbrachte. Der Mann der den geballten Zorn der USA und der restlichen westlichen Welt auf sich gezogen hatte.  
  
Bin Laden musterte Ranma von oben bis unten. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen.  
  
"Jetzt schicken die UnglÃ¤ubigen schon schwache Frauen in den Kampf," sagte er in bestem Oxford-Englisch.  
  
Ranma riÃŸ sich zusammen und beschloÃŸ ein wenig zu spielen. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, was miÃŸlang, wie sie es wollte, da sie nur einen Bruchteil ihrer Kraft einsetzte.  
  
"Besser als Kinder, du Schwein," zischte sie und spuckte Bin Laden ins Gesicht.  
  
Bin Laden wischte sich das Gesicht und schlug Ranma viermal mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.  
  
"DafÃ¼r wirst du bezahlen, Weib," schrie er.  
  
Dann lachte er hÃ¤misch.  
  
"Ich wollte immer schon mal wissen, wie sich Asiatinnen im Bett machen."  
  
"TrÃ¤um weiter," schrie Ranma mit voller LautstÃ¤rke und versuchte sich ein weiteres Mal zu befreien. Auch dieses Mal scheiterte und sie spuckte ihm ein zweites Mal ins Gesicht.  
  
"Eure Arroganz wird euch nicht helfen, der Djihad wird die USA und die sogenannte westliche Welt vernichten."  
  
'ScheiÃŸe, der Typ glaubt auch noch an das was er sagt,' dachte Ranma.  
  
Sie setzte ein breites LÃ¤cheln auf und ihre Ki-Aura erwachte um Leben.  
  
"Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann," sagte sie gefÃ¤hrlich leise.  
  
Eine geschickte Bewegung lieÃŸ den Mann hinter ihr durch die Luft in eine der WÃ¤nde fliegen. Eine weitere Bewegung brachte sie zur TÃ¼r und schlug sie zu. Nach dieser Schrecksekunde erÃ¶ffneten die vier WÃ¤chter das Feuer, aber die Kugeln fielen in der Ki-Aura zu Boden. Wohlgezielte Tritte schugen zwei der WÃ¤chter KO und brachen den beiden anderen das Genick. Dann stand sie Bin Laden gegenÃ¼ber, immer noch in ihre Ki-Aura gehÃ¼llt.  
  
"Eine schwache Frau, was?"  
  
Ihre rechte Faust brach Bin Laden die Nase und er taumelte zurÃ¼ck. Tritt.  
  
"Das ist fÃ¼r das World Trade Center."  
  
Drei Rippen in der rechten KÃ¶rperhÃ¤lfte brachen. Tritt.  
  
"Und fÃ¼r das Pentagon."  
  
Die linke Schulter brach an zwei Stellen. Schlag.  
  
"FÃ¼r die Antrax-Toten."  
  
Der Kifer brach und es lÃ¶sten sich drei BackenzÃ¤hne. Tritt. Breites LÃ¤cheln.  
  
"Und das ist fÃ¼r mich."  
  
Der Tritt traf die Lenden und hinterlieÃŸ eine Hodenquetschung, die Bin Laden das Bewustsein verliehren lieÃŸ.  
  
"Naja, damals war ich Gunnery Sergeant und habe einen Orden bekommen und konnte eine Akademie besuchen."  
  
Ranma sah seine 'Immer-noch-Verlobte' an.  
  
"Und was ist mit dir?"  
  
Akane lÃ¤chelte ihn an. Das LÃ¤cheln bewirkte, daÃŸ Ranma regelrecht dahinschmolz.  
  
"Ich bin Lieutenant bei der JSDF. - Was machst du hier in Japan, wenn du Marine bist?"  
  
Ranma wurde leicht nervÃ¶s. Konnte er es Akane sagen, ohne ein Geheimnis auszuplaudern? Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Was konnte schon schiefgehen?  
  
"Ich bin in einer UN-Spezialeinheit, wie mein Freund hier."  
  
Er deutete auf Collins.  
  
"Lieutenant Darryl Collins, Royal Marines," sagte er lÃ¤chelnd.  
  
"Wir sind hier," fuhr Ranma fort," um uns bei einem unserer Zulieferer einen neuen Prototypen anzusehen und zu unserer Basis in Deutschland zu Ã¼berfÃ¼hren. Wir sollen hier auch einen neuen Transfer treffen."  
  
Akane wurde hellhÃ¶rig.  
  
"Wie heiÃŸt eure Einheit?"  
  
"UNMGF."  
  
Damit grinste Akane breit.  
  
'Uh Oh,' dachte Ranma,' das bedeutet nichts gutes.'  
  
Er wurde von der HaustÃ¼r in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen.  
  
"Wir sind wieder zu hause!" hÃ¶rte er eine junge Stimme.  
  
Wenig spÃ¤ter standen zwei Kinder im Wohnraum. Beide waren etwa zwÃ¶lf Jahre alt. Das eine war ein Junge mit roten Haaren in einem Zopf und braunen Augen. Das andere war ein MÃ¤dchen mit blau-schwarzen, langen Haaren und meerblauen Augen. Beide trugen Uniformen der Mittelschule, die neben der Furrikan-High stand.  
  
Akane sah die beiden tadelnd an.  
  
"Warum seit ihr schon zu hause?" fragte sie, wie es nur eine Mutter konnte.  
  
Die beiden studierten mit plÃ¶tzlichem Interesse den FuÃŸboden.  
  
"Ihr habt euch wieder geprÃ¼gelt," stellte sie fest," Und ihr seid von Direktor nach Hause geschickt worden."  
  
Keiner der beiden antwortete.  
  
"Geht nach oben und zieht euch um. Und dann kommt ihr wieder nach unten."  
  
"Ja, Mom," sagte sie unison.  
  
Die ganze Sache machte Ranma ziemlich nervÃ¶s.  
  
"Sind die beiden Zwillinge?" fragte er und bemÃ¼hte sich seine NervositÃ¤t zu verbergen.  
  
"Ja," war Akane's simple Antwort.  
  
"Und wie heiÃŸen sie?"  
  
"Akama und Ranko."  
  
Ranma bemerkte wie plÃ¶tzlich die Zimmerteperatur stieg und er anfing zu schwitzen.  
  
"Und wer ist der Vater?"  
  
"Du bist der Vater."  
  
Er bekam groÃŸe Augen und begann leicht zu zittern.  
  
"Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte er mit ebenfalls zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Ja. Du warst der Einzige mit dem ich vor ihrer Geburt..."  
  
Den Rest bekam er nicht mit, als er von einer beruhigenden Ohnmacht begrÃ¼ÃŸt wurde. Collins, der das ganze relativ uninteressiert verfolgt hatte, sah seinen Freund und Vorgesetzten an. Er schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf.  
  
"BehÃ¤lt in einem Minenfeld die Nerven," sagte er," aber bei so etwas wird er ohnmÃ¤chtig."  
  
Kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter kamen Ranko und Akama wieder in den Wohnraum. Beide trugen fÃ¼r ihr Alter normale Kleidung. Als Ranko den ohnmÃ¤chtigen Ranma sah, ging sie sofort in die KÃ¼che und kam mit einem Glas Wasser zurÃ¼ck, daÃŸ sie in Ranma's Gesicht entleerte.  
  
Beide bekamen groÃŸe Augen, als sich Ranma in eine Frau verwandelte und zu sich kam. Ranko ging gleich wieder in die KÃ¼che, um warmes Wasser zu hohlen. Mit Ryoga, Shampoo und Genma in der NÃ¤he waren sie an solche Transformationen gewÃ¶hnt. Nachdem auch das warme Wasser verwendet worden war und Ranma wieder bei Bewustsein war, sah Akama seine Mutter an.  
  
"Ist das der Typ, den du vorhin auf eine Flugreise geschickt hast, Mom?"  
  
Akane nickte einfach.  
  
"Und was sucht er hier?"  
  
"Er ist euer Vater."  
  
Die Wiederhohlung der Aussage schickte Ranma wieder in die weit geÃ¶ffneten Arme der Ohnmacht, wÃ¤hrend ihn die Zwillinge ansahen.  
  
"Der Typ ist unser Vater?" fragte Ranko Ã¼berrascht," Ich habe ihn mit irgendwie anders vorgestellt."  
  
"Du hast Recht, Schwesterchen. Ich hab' ihn mir grÃ¶ÃŸer vorgestellt. Und auch nicht so wie GroÃŸvater."  
  
Collins lÃ¤chelte die Zwillinge an.  
  
"Ich schwÃ¶re, in Afganistan war er noch nicht so."  
  
Diesmal kam Ranma von selbst wieder zu sich und richtete sich auf. Akane sah ihn leicht besorgt an.  
  
"Ist alles okay?"  
  
Ranma nickte.  
  
"Kein Problem. Es kommt nur nicht jeden Tag vor, daÃŸ einem seine eigenen Kinder vorgestellt werden."  
  
Dann lÃ¤chelte er nervÃ¶s.  
  
"Bit du verheiratet, Akane?"  
  
"Nein. - Und du?"  
  
"Auch nicht."  
  
"Dann kÃ¶nnt ihr ja endlich heiraten," sagte Soun und bewÃ¤sserte wieder seine direkte Umgebung.  
  
"Ich schÃ¤tze so einfach ist das nicht," sagte Ranma," Wir sind beide MilitÃ¤rangehÃ¶rige. Zum einen stehe ich im Rang Ã¼ber Akane und zum anderen diene ich in den Staaten. Und ich schÃ¤tze, da sind die Vorschriften des Corps eindeutig."  
  
Soun's Wasserdurchsatz verdoppelte sich und der Wasserspiegel im Wohnraum stieg auf fÃ¼nf Zentimeter. Collins sah Soun interessiert an.  
  
"Jeder andere wÃ¤re lÃ¤ngst an Dehydrierung gestorben," stellte er fest.  
  
"Ranma," schrie eine wÃ¼tende Stimme.  
  
Ein sehr wÃ¼tender Happosai betrat den Wohnraum. Eine ziemlich groÃŸe, rote Aura umgab ihn und strahlte seine Wut aus.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen, deinen Meister so..."  
  
Er wurde von einem lauten Lachen unterbrochen. Die Quelle der Lacher war Ranma. Das machte Happosai nur noch wÃ¼tender.  
  
"Du..." zischte er.  
  
Ranma, immer noch leise lachend, wischte sich eine TrÃ¤ne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
  
"Ein guter Witz, Happi. Du und mein Meister."  
  
Er lachte wieder laut auf. Happosai's Wut wurde stÃ¤rker.  
  
'Was bildet sich Ranma ein?' dachte Happi wÃ¼tend,' Ich bin der einzige der hier lachen darf und sonst niemand!'  
  
Er sprang Ranma an, bereit ihn fertig zu machen. Zu seiner Ãœberraschung fing ihn Ranma in der Luft ab und schleuderte ihn in den Garten zurÃ¼ck.  
  
"Lass es uns drausen klÃ¤ren, alter Sack," sagte Ranma toternst.  
  
Dann stand er vor dem Koi-Teich und sah Happosai an, die Arme vor der Brust verschrÃ¤nkt. Happosai stand dort auf, wo er gelandet war. Seine Ki-Aura expandierte zu ihrem Maximum. Ranma gÃ¤hnte.  
  
"Bist du bald fertig?" fragte er.  
  
FrÃ¼her hÃ¤tte Ranma vor der Aura das Weite gesucht, aber seitdem er in Afganistan gewesen war schockte ihn nichts mehr.  
  
Happosai grinste dÃ¤monisch. Bisher hatte er immer gewonnen. Fast. Aber heute war fÃ¼r Ranma Zahltag.  
  
"Happodaikiri," schrie er.  
  
Eine schwarze Kugel mit einer ZÃ¼ndschnur flog auf Ranma zu. Er fing die Kugelbombe, zog die ZÃ¼ndschnur heraus und warf die entschÃ¤rfte Bombe lÃ¤ssig Ã¼ber die Schulter in den Teich.  
  
"Happi, fang," sagte er.  
  
Reflexartig fing Happosai das zigarettenschachtelgroÃŸe KÃ¤stchen auf, das ihm Ranma zugeworfen hatte. Er sah es an. Es war schwarz und eine rote Leuchtdiode blinkte an der Stirnseite. Er sah Ranma an, der lÃ¤chelte und auf den Knopf einer Fernbedienung drÃ¼ckte. Die Leuchtdiode wurde grÃ¼n und das KÃ¤stchen explodierte. Happosai fand sich auf einer ballistischen Flugbahn nach Jubaan wieder. Alle, bis auf Collins, starrten Ranma an.  
  
"Was war das?" fragte Akama.  
  
Ranma lÃ¤chelte immer noch.  
  
"50 Gramm C4 mit FernzÃ¼nder. Kleine Spielerei von mir."  
  
"War das der Meister?" fragte eine mÃ¤nnliche Stimme, wÃ¤hrend eine weibliche Ranma's Namen rief. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag fand sich Ranma in einer, im Sinne des Wortes, atemberaubenden Umarmung wieder.  
  
"Luft," keuchte er, diesmal ohne vorher zu gurgeln.  
  
Ranma sah die Frau an , die ihn umarmt hatte. Es war seine Mutter. Sie war etwas Ã¤lter geworden, hatte aber nur wenig Falten.  
  
"Mom."  
  
Diesmal war es an Ranma seine Mutter zu umarmen. Die Umarmung dauerte einige Minuten. Dann sah Noboka ihren Sohn an. Ihr fiel sofort die Narbe auf seiner Stirn auf.  
  
"Woher hast du die Narbe?"  
  
"Ein QuerschlÃ¤ger. Ich bin mit meinen MÃ¤nnern in Afganistan in einen Hinterhalt geraten."  
  
Genma fixierte seinen Sohn.  
  
"Du bist bei der Armee?"  
  
"US Marine Corps. Mit dem Rang eines Captains."  
  
"US Marine Corps?"  
  
"Ich bin seit zehn Jahren amerikanischer StaatsbÃ¼ger."  
  
Noboka hatte ein Glitzern in den Augen.  
  
"So mÃ¤nnlich," flÃ¼sterte sie.  
  
Ranma lÃ¤chelte breit und sah seiner Mutter in die Augen.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht grade eine Frau bin."  
  
Genma sah seinen Sohn immer noch an.  
  
"Du hast dich daran gewÃ¶hnt?" fragte er unglÃ¤ubig.  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Was bleibt mir anderes Ã¼berig? Es existiert keine Heilung und auÃŸerdem kam es von Zeit zu Zeit ganz nÃ¼tzlich sein."  
  
Er lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Was meinst du, wie ich an Bin Laden herangekommen bin?"  
  
Er sah auf seine Uhr. Es war bereits zwÃ¶lf Uhr. Dann lÃ¤chelte er alle Anwesenden an.  
  
"Wisst ihr was. Ich lade euch alle ins Nekohaten ein."  
  
Akane sah ihn warnend an. Ranma hob abwehrend die HÃ¤nde.  
  
"Hey, ich will nur mal wieder anstÃ¤ndig chinesisch essen. Das was man in den Staaten als chinesisches Essen verkauft ist, gelinde gesagt, schrecklich."  
  
"Ihr hÃ¤ttet das Gesicht von meinem Drill-Sergeant sehen sollen. Einfach zum schreien," erzÃ¤hlte Ranma, als er die TÃ¼r zum Nekohaten Ã¶ffnete," Und den anderen Rekruten wÃ¤ren fast die Augen ausgefallen."  
  
"Nihao, Willkommen im..." begann Shampoo, verlohr aber die Worte, als die Ranma erkannte.  
  
"Hallo Schampoo," sagte Ranma und lieÃŸ sich nicht unterbrechen," Als ich dann vor dem Kommandanten stand und meine Geschichte heruntergeleiert hatte, sagte er er wÃ¼rde mit glauben."  
  
Inzwischen standen auch Cologne und Mousse neben Schampoo und starrten Ranma an.  
  
"Hat sich herausgestellt, daÃŸ der Colonell selber mal in Jusenkyo war und in eine der Quellen gefallen ist. KÃ¶nnt ihr euch vorstellen, daÃŸ Saffron vor tausend Jahren selber mal dort ertrunken ist?"  
  
Damit beendete er seine kleine Geschichte, immer noch etwas lachend. Dann sah er die drei Amazonen an.  
  
"Wie wÃ¤r's mit einem Tisch fÃ¼r acht?"  
  
Er lÃ¤chelte Cologne an.  
  
"Na, hat man dich wieder aus dem Gruselkabinett herausgeschmissen?" fragte er sie.  
  
"Hast du immer noch keinen Respekt vor dem Alter?" fragte sie im Gegenzug, wobei ihr Stock auf Ranma's Kopf zielte. Immer noch lÃ¤chelnd fing er den Stock ab und entwand ihn ihr mit einer geschickten Bewegung. Einem direkt folgendem Angriff wich er problemlos aus und griff sie zeitgleich an. Capuera war dafÃ¼r schlieÃŸlich wie geschaffen. Gleichzeig angreifen und ausweichen. Dabei berÃ¼hrte er einen Shinatsu-Punkt, der Colongne's KÃ¶rper paralysierte. Er hielt sie sich vor sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ich werde jederzeit mit dir fertig. Und wenn du irgendwas versuchen solltest. Ich habe einige Bekannte bein CIA, die mir noch einen Gefallen schulden."  
  
Er lieÃŸ dieses Statement in der Luft stehen.  
  
"Und auÃŸerdem solltest du ein wenig mehr Respekt vor dem Mann haben, der Osama Bin Laden aus deinem Bunker geschleift hat."  
  
Cologne lÃ¤chelte jetzt ihrerseits.  
  
"Du wirst mich noch anflehen."  
  
"Mal wieder?" fragte er gelangweilt," Verklag mich doch einfach. Aber ich bin so wieso nicht lange hier."  
  
Ranma setzte Cologne auf den Boden und drehte sich um.  
  
"Ich schÃ¤tze das war keine gute Idee. Gehen wir lieber zu Ucchan."  
  
Die Zwillinge lÃ¤chelten breit. Kurz spÃ¤ter verlieÃŸen sie das chinesische Restaurant, um auf dem Weg zu Ucchan's mit Kuno zusammenzutreffen, der sich anscheinend kein bischen verÃ¤ndert hatte. Nur der MaÃŸanzug passte ihm nicht so recht. 


End file.
